Matrix Chronicles: Aftermath
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Section 30: As the Decepticons mourn Magmatrons loss, Evac confronts the sins of his past...


TFE

C30

Copyright 2008, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

Optimus Major paced nervously upon the bridge of the Aris II. His friends and comrades watched him grimly. All felt the same unease. The sudden flaring light, bright enough to penetrate even the darkness of the lake their ship was sunk in, had unnerved all of them. A grim sense of foreboding spread through the ship, especially among those who had seen such brightness before.

Crosswise and Jazz exchanged continuous, worried glances, both afraid to voice what they both knew. Jazz reached out and grasped Crosswise's hand gently. "He's ok." He said quietly, trying to convince himself. "He has to be."

Crosswise didn't answer.

Optimus continued pacing, and finally stopped, sweeping his gaze over his disturbingly small crew that he now commanded. Jetfire, Ironhide, Red Alert, Aidia, the two Earth bots, and the increasingly uneasy Excellion.

"I want to know what's going on up there." He said finally. "Launch a comm probe."

Jetfire shook his head. "Why not just tell the Decepticons we're here and spare them the trouble."

"It's a risk I have to take." Optimus answered, solemn\. "Something happened out there, and I need to know what. We won't be broadcasting, only listening."

"If you say so, Optimus." Jetfire grumbled, rising and heading back toward the bowels of the ship.

"Where you going?" Ironhide asked.

"The Armory. We might need weapons." Jetfire said solemnly.

Optimus watched him go. "Aris," He said, turning toward the hologram, "Launch the satellite."

--

Skywarp found Hightail staring at the sky. She didn't even acknowledge his presence for a long moment. Her face was expressionless, her gaze distant.

"You ok?" Skywarp asked nervously. He knew what she had been looking at. He knew what it had been that pierced the sky. He'd seen it once before as well.

She nodded, but said nothing.

Skywarp looked her over in dismay. He felt as though there was something he needed to do for her, but he could not grasp what.

"I must go see Lord Megatron." He told her gently. "If you need me, I won't be far."

Again, no response.

Skywarp turned, but as he did, her voice, very soft, spoke. "Skywarp... Is he dead?"

Skywarp's optics darkened. "I don't know. I'll tell you as soon as I know anything."

She didn't give any indication that she had heard him. Skywarp left, and as he did, he heard her mutter again, "He can't be dead. He can't..."

--

"Lord Magmatron is dead!"

Perhaps, in another time, another situation, those words would have brought nothing but joy to Megatron, probably coupled with several choice phrases about the deceased's idiocy. But staring at the blackened corpse that had once been the Second Decepticon General, he could feel nothing but a numb horror.

At his side, the king of the Giants stared mournfully at Magmatron's remains. Zarack was in his grief, seeing what had been his hope for a grand Gigantian empire lying in blackened ruins. The giant knelt down to the relatively miniscule corpse, and reached out, hesitantly, before withdrawing his hand.

"Lord Magmatron, my friend." He said softly, "I will not allow your death to be in vain."

Megatron could tell the words were sparkfelt, though he had no such words to offer of his own. He turned toward Magmatron's troops, standing somberly with their heads bowed in respect for their fallen commander. "You said Evac did this?" He asked quietly.

Wreckage answered him. "We last saw Magmatron face Evac. But whatever killed my Lord severely damaged him as well. I paid little heed, but if he was not dead, Evac was wounded in a much similar manner."

"The light in the sky..." Blackout muttered, quaking in fear.

Megatron let his optics dim. "The light of a thousand sparks..." He whispered softly. His optics flared and he snapped back to attention. "We cannot let word of this get out." He said quickly. "The loss would cause untold devastation among the morale of our troops. We can't-" He turned, suddenly realizing Zarack was gone. He glanced around in vain for the giant, but could see no sign of him.

He glanced back at Magmatron's three troopers. "Find Zarack. If he's doing what I think he's doing, we have to stop him."

Blackout and Barricade saluted, and scrambled off. Wreckage remained standing, staring fizedly at Megatron. Megatron glanced at him in annoyance. "Yes?"

"With all due respect sir," Wreckage said calmly, "I would like to take Lord Magmatron's body, and return with it to the Nemesis. Lord Gigatron... should be informed."

Megatron glanced at Wreckage. "Forget it. He'll demand to know why you left him, despite your better wisdom. Your spark won't survive that confrontation. You'll be the one blamed. It would be better if I broke the news to him"

"I know, sir. But it is my duty."

Megatron stared at the Decepticon with newfound respect. "I wouldn't wish that responsibility on my worst enemy, yet you volunteer. Why?"

"Magmatron was my commander, Lord, and I am obliged to him. It is a matter of honor"

Megatron nodded. "You are a Decepticon worthy of respect, Wreckage. If you ever find yourself in need of a commander, I would be proud to have you in my command."

"I shall remember it, sir." Wreckage bowed, and started toward the remains of his commander.

Megatron held his gaze for a long moment, regretting what was bound to be the loss of a good spark, before turning his attention to more immediate matters.

"Lord Megatron!" Megatron turned as Skywarp ran up, practically tripping over himself. "I just heard. Is it true? Lord Magmatron is-"

"Not another word, Skywarp." Megatron snapped. "We can't let this get out until Lord Gigatron is informed."

Skywarp stiffened. "Sir... Lord Zarack is making a speech right now."

Megatron went rigid.

--

Zarack stood at the forefront of the Great Pavilion, vidscreens supplied by the Decepticons projecting his image to the entirety of Gigantian civilization. Having been introduced by his aide, Tidal Wave, he stepped forward to the crowd of hundreds, who he gathered for what should have been a grand occasion. He and Magmatron had gone to great efforts to hide this event from Megatron - a pleasant surprise, as Magmatron had coined it - but the surprise was now farthest from his mind. It was no longer about the might of the new Gigantian Empire, but of a show of force, so that the enemies of Gigantia would know what they faced. With the same verbal skill that had brought him the throne after Fortress Maximus's death, he began a new speech.

"My friends, my comrades... today I come to you with a heavy spark. This was to be a day of celebration, of the unity of the Decepticon and Gigantian causes, when two empires became one under a mighty new banner. We were to unveil the greatest of all efforts for both Empires. But instead, we are met with tragedy. For today we have lost a mighty figure, a great warrior who stood by our side. My friends, it is with greatest sadness that I announce the death of Lord Magmatron.

The great Decepticon General - and my own, good friend, was murdered by rebels, enemies of Gigantia and of the Decepticons. Even now, these assassins lurk on our world. To those assassins, I give warning! We are coming for you. And to those that may harbor them, be it known that your crime will be treated as theirs. We are a great Empire, and our might cannot be toppled by a few cowards.

This meeting was not to have been a sad occasion. It was to have Magmatron at my side, celebrating the union of Gigantia and the Decepticons, both of our Empires, demonstrating our combined power. No more.

Instead, I give this to you, a show of our power, so that the cowards who have taken him from us may tremble and despair. Let all our enemies know what they face - the power of a God!"

He raised his arms heavenwards, as two great streaks of light shot overhead, with a thundering boom, tearing through the atmosphere, leaving glowing trails of ionized air.

The display was impressive. Only a few realized how it paled in comparison to the light show that had taken place only cycles earlier...

--

Knockdown switched off his radio with disgust. "Killed a slagging Decepticon, did they? No loss."

Wreckage shook his head, the minicons face creased with doubt. "Don't celebrate just yet. I have a hideous feeling things are about to get nastier."

Knockdown nodded, and then glanced at Michelle, who was staring solemnly out of the small shack's window. "You ok there?"

"I have to go." Michelle said firmly, and stood, heading toward the door.

Glitch leapt up and grabbed her friend. "You can't go out there!" She said, horrified.

"The kid's right." Wreckage answered. "Zarack will have every bot in his empire combing the area for you now. You should stay here, where it's safe."

Michelle looked into his optics for a long moment, and shook her head. "You don't understand." She said softly. "I know what that light was. I know who killed Magmatron. He's... my friend. And I have to get to him."

Wreckage watched her carefully. "You know, odds are you won't come back alive."

Michelle nodded. "I know. He would do the same for me."

Wreckage glanced at the other minicons. "I'll take you as far as the Pavilion." He said softly. "If we're going to find out anything, that will be the place to start. The rest of you stay here."

"No! I'm going too!" Glitch practically yelled. The look on her face dissuaded any argument.

"I'm going." A voice said flatly. Knockdown and Wreckage turned to gape at Scattershot - it was the first time he had spoken in ages. Then Knockdown cast a glance toward Wreckage and sighed. "I don't wanna." He grumbled. "But I'm gonna."

Wreckage shook his head, and smiled faintly. "I kinda knew this would happen." A few minutes later, the small shack was empty.

--

Optimus shut down the comm channel. He had heard the speech. He had heard enough.

"You think Evac is behind this, don't you." Jetfire said quietly.

Optimus didn't answer. The look in his optics was distant. Everyone else lapsed into silence. All but one.

"What are you guys all quiet about?" Excellion demanded. "Did you hear that? Magmatron's dead! We should be celebrating!"

"Quiet, kid." Ironhide said gruffly.

"But what are you all solemn about?" Excellion protested. "We can use the confusion to get out of here, and get to safety."

Jetfire shook his head. "You don't understand, Excellion. Decepticons don't mourn. They get revenge."

"And we're number one on the hit list." Ironhide added.

Excellion shut up.

The bridge lapsed into silence, before Optimus spoke again.

"I'm going out."

It took a moment for that to sink in, and then he was bombarded by protests from all sides. Optimus waved the complaints away and shook his head. "No protests, I'm going."

"Then I'm going with you." Ironhide announced.

"Same here." Jetfire added.

"Count us in." Jazz said, speaking for him and Crosswise.

It didn't take long for a hesitant Red Alert to add his voice in, glancing warily at Aidia.

Optimus shook his head. "You're all needed here." He said softly. "If I don't come back... Jetfire - you're in command."

"Optimus, I'm not letting you go out alone." Jetfire growled.

"I'm not." Optimus said firmly. "Excellion, you're coming with me."

Excellion gawked.

--

Shockwave stared at his comm, lone optic flickering as he contemplated what he had just heard.

"Primus, it would appear, watches over us." A voice said. Shockwave glanced back at Starscream, as he slowed his descent, landing beside Shockwave at the secluded hanger.

"This does make matters more simple." Shockwave answered his fellow conspirator.

"Simple? It is a gift from the heavens!" Starscream said, raising his arms wide. "Magmatron's death shall sow chaos among our ranks, practically opening this world for whatever we wish."

"Indeed." Shockwave said coolly.

Starscream ignored Shockwave's lack of enthusiasm. "Already, our Minicon allies report to me that his death has made hundreds of converts sympathetic to our cause. When we rise up, so too will the Minicons, throwing this entire planet into disarray. We can dispose of Megatron and that imbecile Zarack with no effort at all! Then, when we present the weapon to Gigatron on a platter-"

"Yes, yes." Shockwave waved Starscream away. "Brilliant plan, as always."

"You fail to sound satisfied, my friend." Starscream said coldly.

"There is one factor I do not have full confidence in." Shockwave answered with equal coldness. He glanced toward the rising tower of the weapon, and thought long about the 'bot he knew was working inside it.

Starscream glared at him. "Then you better make sure you can trust it." He snapped. "Do whatever you have to."

Shockwave eyed him. "I will indeed."

--

Chris, Big Daddy, and Terraform were blissfully unaware of the goings on outside their cell. Little had happened since Elita's arrival in the dungeon, and at the moment, the biggest threat was warding off boredom. Cells did not lend themselves to entertainment.

Metroplex, confined in his oversized cell, watched them with weary, yet thankful optics. He was glad, immensely glad that they had been, for the most part, left alone since their imprisonment. He was also happy that his Minicon comrades had made a friend, at least.

His concern for their well-being was one of the only things that kept him functioning.

Metroplex was trapped in a pit of despair. The normally stoic Gigantian was using all his willpower to keep himself from being sucked deeper into the whirlpool of dark and hateful thoughts that plagued him. The tiny confines of his cell, barely big enough for him as it was, added to his misery.

Metroplex fought his battles in silence. He glanced down at his Minicon comrades - who had been thrown into their own tiny cell for daring to stand alongside him - and smiled. He again put the dark thoughts away that threatened to overwhelm him - for their sake. If nothing else, he wanted to keep their spirits up.

Fortunately, Chris had taken the same task upon himself. He was currently trying to teach them the finer points of poker, using a small deck he had snuck along inside his exo-suit. Metroplex watched Big Daddy clean out three hands in a row, and then his gaze wandered to the only other company they had.

Elita-One had barely moved since they had tossed her stripped and beaten form into a cell. For a time, none of the other prisoners had thought she was alive at all, until one night when they awoke to find her leaning on the other side of her cell.

Metroplex watched her solemnly, wondering if the Autobot was battling the same demons and fears he was. For some grim reason, he knew the answer was yes. And unlike him, she had already lost the battle.

--

Chromia sat in their makeshift shelter, staring grimly at the horizon. With effort, they had carted Skyfire's limp form to the foot of the mountains, where a small cave awaited them, and relative safety. Evac had followed them, shambling along at a slow pace, his optics as blank as those of a dead bot. It unnerved Chromia greatly. As soon as they had found their shelter, Evac had collapsed in a corner, looking more like a charred heap of scrap than the bearer of a Matrix, its dim glow still visible in the shattered remains of his chest.

Powerglide and Recoil attended to Skyfire. Her spark still pulsated inside the wreckage of her body, but seemed to grow ever fainter with each passing moment. The limited first aid knowledge did little to aid her. All of the Autobots knew that her death was a foregone conclusion.

Powerglide leaned back and sighed. "I hate this part." He muttered. "I'm half-tempted to just end her suffering."

"Don't say that." Recoil barked. "She could pull through. She could..."

Chromia sighed, and glanced over to where Evac had collapsed. His optics were dull, lifeless, and he seemed utterly oblivious to everything. "What do you think happened?" She asked quietly.

"I think I'm better off not knowing." Powerglide answered. "Anything that could destroy Magmatron and leave Evac and Skyfire like this - I don't even want to think about it."

"I suppose." Chromia mumbled, clearly dissatisfied. She thought back to Evac's statement - the only words he had spoken since they found him - "I killed Earth." She dreaded ever learning what that meant. She looked again at Evac and wondered what demons he fought with now - and if they had already won.

--

Evac drifted. He did not know where he was, nor did he care. All that mattered were the nightmarish images that came back in torrential flood of pain and suffering.

He saw suffering. He saw death. He saw a black cloud, filled with burning embers, chocking a planet in its grip. He heard the cries of primal terror as every living thing on the planet died in darkness and confusion. He saw the fire falling from the sky, wasting landscape, turning it to blackened ash.

And he knew he did it.

Other images, more confusing, more frightening, more unsettling, came as well. He saw Trailbreaker, coming at him in unrestrained fury. He saw Jazz holding Crosswise tight against the chaos. He saw a strange and terrible figure, wings arced and laughing like mad amidst flames that consumed him. He saw Omega Supreme, staring sorrowfully at the landscape. He saw Hightail... Hightail...

She was alone, huddled and crying. And he could do nothing for her.

Because he had caused their pain.

Evac stared into whiteness as the images flashed, over and over, incoherently at random, their swirling images creating a tornado of emotions, ones he felt he could no longer feel. His very spark was ready to give up, to make the pain go away.

"Evac."

The voice was dim, distant. Evac ignored it, unwilling to face the pain that he suspected it would bring.

"Evac."

A light enveloped him. Evac cursed the light, for its brightness brought searing pain. But then, the pain subsided, and with it, the images faded.

He was alone. No, he was not alone. The source of the light stood in front of him.

"Evac."

"Who are you?" Evac demanded of the light. The light shimmered, then took solid form, coalescing with a final flare, and leaving a corporeal form in front of him. Evac gasped.

"I'm you." The figure answered.

--

Hightail awoke with a start. She hadn't realized she had drifted into a stasis nap. But when she had, her mind was clouded, clouded with images and thoughts that were not her own. She shivered involuntarily, and huddled herself together. Already the dark images were disappearing into a fog in her mind, and she sighed.

She only noticed Skywarp's presence after a few minutes. She started, and looked up at him warily.

Skywarp said nothing, just smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She said softly. Skywarp helped her up, and she glanced up at him. "What's going on?"

"Magmatron is dead." Skywarp said grimly. "Evac killed him."

Hightail looked away. "And Evac?"

"We don't know. Perhaps the light destroyed him too."

Hightail shook her head. "He's alive. I know he is."

Skywarp smiled faintly at her wistful hope. He didn't believe her. At least, he hoped she was wrong. The last thing they needed now was Evac still alive to kill more Decepticon Generals.

"I've got to be going." Skywarp said gently. "Would you like to come along?"

Hightail shook her head. "No. I- I'd rather stay here. Thank you."

Skywarp nodded, and headed off, trying to convince himself that he had nothing to worry about. She was fine.

He hoped.

--

Evac stared at himself - or rather, what he had been, once. His image held the trappings of a winged saurian, an alt mode he had selected to keep the creatures from paying attention to him - as had Jazz, Crosswise and the others. His face seemed younger somehow, less hardened, more natural, at ease. Staring at the reflection of himself, he could not help but shudder.

The two Evacs stared at each other for a long time, before one gave in. "What do you want?" Evac - the real Evac, or so he presumed - demanded.

"To prevent it from happening again." The image answered, matter-of-factly.

Evac shuddered, as the nightmarish images threatened to well up again. "Then... I did kill Earth. I destroyed the planet I love."

"You did."

Evac's optics darkened. "Then what right do I have to stand here and face you alive? I killed a world. No punishment is great enough to wipe my sins clean."

"No punishment is." The specter confirmed. "You have been tried and found guilty."

"Then let my spark extinguish itself and be done with it!" Evac cried out, biting back sobs. "What hope is there for one who killed a world?"

"That's a question I cannot answer, Evac." His image replied. "But there is more I have to say."

Evac looked at the double hatefully, but didn't interrupt him.

'You have been tried and found guilty." The image repeated. "But Evac... You are forgiven of your sins."

Evac gasped, shaking his head. "I can't be. I killed-"

"DO YOU WANT TO HATE YOURSELF FOR THE REST OF YOUR EXISTENCE?" The image thundered, swelling to great size, its voice shaking Evac's entire reality. Evac shook his head, and the image returned to normal size, and kindness crossed its face. "Everything happens for a reason, Evac. I am here not to condemn you - you have condemned yourself already - but to save you from your condemnation. What you have done can not be changed. But what you shall become can."

"Look at yourself Evac. Your selfishness, your arrogance - these are what lead to the death of a planet. And if you continue down the same path, you would lose more than a world."

"You would lose the ones you fight so hard to save."

Images appeared around Evac. Memories, faces - he saw Michelle, Jazz and Crosswise, Chris, Optimus, Jetfire, Skyfire, Omega, Smith, Trailbreaker, Hightail... His friends. He saw some slip away suddenly, sucked into a vast darkness, while others held tightly to the light.

"You can save them." Evac heard his own voice. "You can save them all. But to do that, you must first wake up..."

--

A blinding light flooded the small cave. Chromia gasped, and stumbled backwards as light surrounded Evac's body, tendrils wrapping around the fallen Prime. Recoil and Powerglide shielded their optics, cowering in fear as the light intensified, and finally subsided.

Evac lay in the corner, his body pristine, almost glimmering, looking like the day he first came online.

Chromia's jaw dropped. "What- How-"

Evac's optics came online, bright blue and fresh. He sat up, reaching out to steady himself on the cave wall. He gazed unseeingly out to the distance for a long moment, then refocused, looking over the situation. He glanced at Chromia. "You brought me here?"

"Y-Yes." Chromia stammered. "How-"

Evac waved her away. "Skyfire. Where is she?" Urgency was apparent in his voice.

Chromia pointed at Skyfire's body. Recoil and Powerglide both quickly backed away. Evac walked slowly over to her side, worry etched on his face. He looked at her mournfully, and knelt down, taking her hand in his. "She saved me." He said softly. "She would have given her life for me, and I was too foolish to listen to her. I am sorry. I'm... sorry."

His optics dimmed, and he sat there for a long moment, grieving silently. Then his optics flared, and he stood up, and reached for his chest. His hand rested on it for a moment, then his chest opened, revealing brightness within.

"What are you doing?" Chromia demanded.

Evac ignored her, resting his hand on the Matrix within his chest. "Please..." He whispered, "As you have granted me a second chance, do so for her, too."

Again, white light enveloped him, but this time tendrils snaked outwards, wrapping around Skyfire's body. Again, the cavern was filled with the light of a thousand sparks, all but blinding the others who watched with wide, unbelieving optics.

Then once again the light faded, and Evac sank to his knees, exhausted.

Skyfire lay still, all trace of damage gone from her body. For a long moment, nothing happened - but then, her optics flickered, and she looked around. "Where am I?" She asked, utterly confused. "What's going on?"

"Thank you..." Evac whispered.

--

Sixshot had squirreled himself away deep within the battle station's inner workings, and it took Shockwave some time to track him down. He found his wayward brother focused intently on several loose panels within the weapon, muttering to himself.

"Zarack just had to fire these cannons." He growled to himself, "Overloading every circuit in here. This will put us way behind schedule."

Shockwave watched him in silence for a long time, waiting for his brother to notice him. But Sixshot continued plugging away, his rambling continuing unabated.

"I can't believe all the trouble everyone is going to over this thing. It's hardly worth it. Starscream thinks he can overthrow the Decepticon empire with this piece of slag? Yeah right. It'll be worth it to see the look on his face when Megatron rips his spark straight from his body. I can't believe Shockwave was suckered into his tripe-"

"I was suckered into nothing, little brother." Shockwave snapped.

Sixshot jumped, hitting his head on the panel he was working on and knocking it loose.

"Pick that up." Shockwave said, his voice filled with contempt. "You are starting to stretch your usefulness to me, little brother."

"No, Shockwave, I didn't mean that!" Sixshot protested.

"You should learn to watch that voice-box of yours." Shockwave continued. "You never know who's watching, right little brother? We'd hate to have our plans ruined by your babbling." The energy ouput on his arm ignited briefly. Sixshot pressed himself against the panel. "I'm sorry, Shockwave!" He apologized again. "I just-"

"Did you do it?"

"What?"

"Reprogram this. Did you do it yet?"

"I- Yes, Shockwave. I did. It will respond to the command frequency I'll give you."

"Good." Shockwave snarled. He turned to leave.

"Wait, Shockwave!" Sixshot protested, rising to his feet. "This is madness. I know this plan will only end in disaster-"

"You know nothing!" Shockwave roared, whirling on his brother, and grabbing him by his neck with his one good hand. "I have been waiting for this moment for ages. This is it, the beginning of the true Decepticon Empire. We'll become the heroes we were destined to be! You at my side, we'll rise to the top, and embrace our true birthright! The Decepticons were always meant to be lead by someone other than Gigatron, Megatron or any of those fools. We will lead the Decepticon Empire to victory!"

"Starscream won't let that happen." Sixshot protested. "He'll turn on you in an instant."

"Of course he will." Shockwave snarled. "I've thought out everything well ahead of time. When his usefulness has ended, I will end Starscream myself. Do not doubt me little brother. I want you at my side - but I will make do without if I must. Do you understand?"

Sixshot bowed his head, lone optic dimming. "I understand, Shockwave. I'll... I'll trust you. To the end of the universe, if I must."

Shockwave nodded. "I knew I could count on your support, little brother." He turned away. "Now, you should return to work. The sooner you finish, the sooner our moment of glory. RIght, little brother?"

"Right." SIxshot hesitated as his elder disappeared, then turned back to the circuit board with a grimace. "To the end of the universe." He said grimly, and hoped it wouldn't come to that.

--


End file.
